Kara Zor-El (Prime Earth)
Kara Zor-El's pod from Krypton crash landed in Russia. She stumbled from her craft only to be suddenly surrounded by gigantic armed robots who began trying to subdue her. In an amazing display of power she showed off her strength, speed, durability, senses, heat vision, and sonic scream until she was finally overcome by the robots and her own confusion of being on a distant unknown planet. With a blaster pointed to the back of her head she was finally saved by nothing less than a single word from Superman. Confused by her current situation and her new powers, Kara angrily demanded to know why Superman was wearing her family's crest. When Superman identified himself as her cousin Kal-El, Kara became enraged, thinking he was an impostor; in her mind she was holding baby Kal-El only the day before. Kara attacked Superman, only to become scared by her own new abilities, such as x-ray vision and flight. The two exchanged blows all the way from Siberia to the Great Wall of China. After punching Superman through the Great Wall, Kara realized her fight was endangering the people nearby and agreed to stop fighting and listen to Superman. When Kara flew back to Siberia to search for the capsule, she was invited by Symon Tycho to his space station, where he tested her abilities and limits. Finally, he watched her being weakened by green Kryptonite and captured her in a tank near from a chunk of green Kryptonite. However, an employee of Tycho helped Kara break out. Still not in the full control over her powers, Kara accidentally seemed to destroy the whole space-station. However, Kara managed to save a Sunstone that Tycho stole from her pod. Unfortunately, it was too damaged to provide answers. Kara despaired of finding answers to her predicament and wondered if her new powers would allow her to fly back Krypton. Kara left Earth, heading for her home-world. On the way, the sunstone helped her find a spatial portal which took her back to her hometown Argo City, now a deserted city protected by a bubble shield and orbiting a blue star. Exploring the ruins, Kara finally confirmed that Krypton was gone and her family and friends dead. Overwhelmed by grief and fury, she cried out and started to tear the city up. Her rampage was stopped by a mysterious woman named Reign, who claimed to be a worldkiller (a superpowerful, sentient biological Kryptonian weapon). They fought but Reign defeated her easily, pinning her to a wall and leaving, challenging Kara to follow her back to Earth. Emboldened by her parents' memories, and summoning all the strength she had left, Kara managed to break free and fly back to Earth, in where Reign and three more Worldkillers (Flower of Heaven, Perrilus, and Deimax) were leveling New York. After a tough, exhausting battle Kara won against all odds, beating the worldkillers back. Before leaving, though, Reign warned Kara that she would return one day... and her father, Zor-El, made five Worldkillers originally, not just four. Meeting Silver Banshee and Superboy Right after the battle Kara met Siobhan Smythe, an Irish girl with a gift for language and music. Both girls befriended each other quickly, and Siobhan offered to help Kara, leaving her staying in her apartment for a while until her Kryptonian friend was ready to face her new world. Siobhan decided to bring Kara to listen to music at a club. While at the club, both girls were attacked by Siobhan's father, a villain known as Black Banshee. Being a magic creature, Black Banshee hurt Kara, forcing Siobhan to transform into Silver Banshee in order to stop him. Kara and Siobhan faced the Black Banshee together, but Kara had no option but letting the Banshee absorbing her in order to fight him. Supergirl managed to defeat Black Banshee and rescued Thomas, Siobhan's big brother who had been previously absorbed by Black Banshee. A while later Kara met Superboy when she was taking some time by herself. They talked, but when she learnt about him being a clone, she attacked, believing him to be evil. However she stopped her attack when she realized that Superboy didn't know that Kryptonian clones were mindless killing machines. Seeing Superboy wasn't evil, Kara protected him from a police attack and opted to leave him alone, going to confront Kal about Kon. Upon arriving on Metropolis, Kara had to battle a Superman duplicate to protect the city. Kara fought valiantly, but the fake Superman gained the upper hand and beat Kara up. Their battle got interrupted when the real Superman showed up and managed to defeat the imposter. Kara congratulated her cousin and questioned him about Superboy, but Kal explained he didn't know anything about Superboy. Sanctuary While having lunch with Tom Smythe at a cafe, Kara was attacked by a humanoid blob. She fought and won, but the fact that thing was able to find her when she was dressed in plain clothes worried her. Kara left Siobhan and Tom for their own safety and to find out who was attacking her. Kara brought the remains of her attacker to Kal-El, and using the technology in his Fortress of Solitude, they tracked the signal that was controlling the nano-machine man back to its source, miles beneath the ocean. Superman offered his assistance, but Kara still didn't fully trust him, and after turning down his offer to help yet again, she left to find whoever was attacking her. Exploring the ocean floor, Kara found a Kryptonian sanctuary, created by a fragment of her pod. She also found out Simon Tycho had invaded her Sanctuary of Solitude and was the one was behind the attacks. Kara battled him and locked him away in a crystal prison, claiming her underwater base. H'el on Earth In order to achieve his plan to bring Krypton back, H'el tricked Kara into helping him, promising to save Krypton and claiming that Earth would not suffer. Kara helped him, even going so far as to battle her cousin, Superboy, the Flash and Wonder Woman, until she found out that H'el actually planned to destroy Earth to bring Krypton back. Horrified, Kara turned against him. During the final battle, she stabbed him in the chest with a shard of Kryptonite, saving the planet. Kara collapsed afterwards, muttering that she couldn't "leave things to her baby cousin". Superman held her in her arms as he carried her to safety. Supergirl and Power Girl Her ordeal with H'el left Kara with a severe case of Kryptonite poisoning. Kara went to Dr. Shay Veritas to help, but she grew impatient and left during a battery of tests. On her way back, Kara was attacked by an alien woman made of lava (who previously had attacked Superboy ). The lava woman defeated Kara, but she fled when the US Army came along. The soldiers were about to an unconscious Kara with them, when Power Girl showed up and rescued her alternate self. Both girls fought the army and an agent of Lex Luthor named Appex. Supergirl and Power Girl won the battle, but Kara fainted again, and Power Girl took her to Sanctuary to heal her. Unfortunately, the Sanctuary's AI went crazy and tried to kill Kara, forcing both heroines to blow it up. I'noxia and Cyborg Superman Believing that no one could heal her illness, Kara left Earth to die alone. Kara headed out into space and ran into I%27noxia, a technological world conquered by Brainiac and ruled by Cyborg Superman. Cyborg Superman pretended to be a friend before revealing his true intentions: using Kara's flesh to reconstitute his own body and restore his memory. Kara fought hard and desperately but he won. Kara's body was dissolved and her soul was forcefully integrated into the I'noxian mind-hive as her flesh was used to reconstruct Cyborg Superman's body. However Cyborg Superman got his memories back and remembered he was Kara's father. Horrified, Zor-El rebuilt Kara's body -who was meanwhile tearing down the I'noxian's collective consciousness-, turning himself back into the Cyborg Superman. While he and Brainiac -who had come to check on his pawn- fought, Supergirl and the I'noxian collective escaped undetected. Krypton Returns Kara helped Superman and Superboy to ruin Hel's plans to bring Krypton back to life, an act which would alter the timeline and destroy the universe. Supergirl travelled to the Battle of the Sky Core during the Great War in order to prevent a clone insurrection, and defeated H'el in that timeline. For his part, Superboy was sent to Argo City, a few days before Krypton's destruction, and protected Kara Zor-El from H'El. Kara and Kal reunited in the present after fulfilling their respective missions. There, they learnt Superboy didn't make it. Mourning his loss, they returned to Earth. Red Daughter of Krypton After several months of endless battles during which Kara never dealt with her survivor guilt and feelings of loss and loneliness, and believing she had been manipulated, betrayed or let down by everybody she met, Kara was on the verge of a breakdown. While visiting Dr. Veritas, The Block was attacked by Lobo. . Kara initially tried to talk him down, but he exploited her friendliness to hurt her. Feeling angrier than ever, Supergirl decided she was done with being civil. They fought, and Lobo taunted Kara during the whole battle until she exploded, and her long-repressed, unleashed fury acted like a magnet to a Red Power Ring. After a brief scuffle with Silver Banshee, a barely coherent and enraged Kara flew into space so that she didn't hurt anybody. Found by a pair of Green Lanterns, Kara was taken to Ysmault by Hal Jordan and dunked into the Blood Ocean. After getting her sanity back, Kara joined the Red Lantern Corps of Guy Gardner. Ironically, joining the Rage Lanterns helped Kara get over her anger and isolation issues, and gain emotional stability. She fought alongside the Red Lanterns for a while, battling the Diasporans and Atrocitus' splinter cell However Guy kicked her out of the team, unwilling to let her get killed by Atrocitus. Her Red Lantern tenure over, Kara decided to come back to Earth. She was reentering Sol system when she was attacked by the Diasporan army. Although the Disaporans made their best to capture her, Kara beat them and engaged the Diasporan leader, who revealed he was the last Worldkiller. A parasitic being, the Worldkiller tried to bond with Kara and take over her body. Kara hurled herself into the Sun to destroy it, but when her attempt failed, she removed her Red Ring. Such an action should kill her, but the Sun restarted her heart and granted her a power boost which allowed her to destroy the last Worldkiller once and for all. Free from the Red Ring and the accompanying all-consuming anger and confusion clouding her mind, Kara realized Earth could become her new home after all, and headed for the planet. Superman Doomed During the events of Superman Doomed, Kara and her Red Lantern allies tried to stop the infected Superman, but Kal-El defeated them easily. So she tried a different tactic, showing her cousin he could harness his anger to protect the galaxy, like she had done. After ridding herself of the Red Ring, Kara returned to Earth and helped out to rescue people trapped or hurt owing to the energy-draining Brainiac's attack. In the process she saved the parents of Michael, a crippled boy she had a brief relationship with. Shortly after she spotted Superman when he was returning to Earth and caught him when he got hit by an energy pulse that sent him plummeting through the atmosphere. Finally, Kara saved Batman from Cyborg Superman, defeating him conclusively. In the aftermath of the battle against Brainiac, Kara met Red Hood, who 'requested' her help to dismantle an alien gang that was supplying alien weaponry to street gangs. Red Lantern Atrocities Shortly after Kara left the Red Lanterns, Atrocitus invaded Earth. Kara took part in the battle, helping her ex-team out and keeping an army of newly-created Red Lanterns at bay while Guy took the fight to Atrocitus. Remarkably, she had the opportunity to seize a new Red Ring but she turned it down, arguing that she had let her anger go. Supergirl and the Justice League After being released from the Red Ring, Supergirl listened to a distant cry for help across the galaxy. Kara streaked through the space to help several Leaguers solve a case. Kara joined the new Justice League along with Martian Manhunter, Stargirl, Green Arrow, Animal Man, Hawkman, Equiniox, Adam Strange and Alanna Strange to deal with Infinitus and other threats.Justice League United Vol 1 2 Convergence While several alternate Supergirls fought in the Convergence planet, Kara joined the heroes working to save the universe. However, when Telos manifested in their universe, most of heroes fled. Only Kal and Kara stayed behind to watch, holding hands and hoping for the best. Crucible Academia After her ordeal with the Red Lanterns, Super-Doom and Brainiac, Kara decided to make an effort to adapt to Earth. She started working as barista in New York and dated Michael. During a heart-to-heart conversation with her cousin, she stated that Earth was her home now and she wanted to live among the people she was protecting. Shortly later she was transported away to Crucible Academy, an intergalactic organization that trains heroes. Kara agreed to undergo training, and after helping to uncover a conspiracy to take over the school, she graduated and returned to Earth. After returning, though, she realized her powers were suddenly gone. Final Days of Superman After coming back from Crucible Academy, Kara's powers started being leeched by Vandal Savage shortly before her cousin's secret identity was revealed.Superman Vol 3 41 She still tried to help people until she lost most of her powers. Then she was approached by Director Cameron Chase, who offered to help her get her powers back if Kara joined the D.E.O.. Kara agreed, leaving New York City and the Justice League with no explanation -albeit she retained "reserve member" status-Justice League/Power Rangers Vol 1 3 and moving to National City. A few weeks later Superman sought Supergirl out to reveal he was dying, tell her his Fortress belonged to her now and ask her to consider protecting Earth after he was gone. Shedding a tear, Kara accepted. Later, while she was undergoing treatment to restore her powers, Kara heard her cousin was in danger. She told her new foster parents to let her go, and streaked off. Kara joined the battle against the Energy Superman, and learned from the existence of the Pre-Flashpoint Superman, but she was unable to save her cousin. Before his death, she vowed that she would make him proud. Rebirth As a last-ditch effort to restore her powers, the D.E.O. built a space rocket and sent Kara into the Sun. The intense charge of solar energy managed restore Supergirl's powers, and she flew back to Earth just in time to save the D.E.O. from a Kryptonian werewolf called Lar-On who escaped from the Phantom Zone accidentally. After that ordeal Kara started working for the D.E.O. officially, moving to National City, being adopted by Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers and attending her new school. Reign of the Cyborg Supermen While Kara tried to adapt to her new life and new parents after her cousin's death, Cyborg Superman returned, revealing his true identity to Kara and vowing to make her happy by bringing Argo City back to life... even if he had to sacrifice Earth in the process. He refused to listen when Kara tried to dissuade him from that course of action, forcing her daughter to fight him. Kara managed to disable his cybernetic body, and after expressing regret at his inability to ask her help to save Argo, Kara hugged him and vowed to help him go back to being the man he was. Superman: Reborn After putting a stop to Cyborg Superman, Supergirl and the D.E.O. worked on finding the cause of Lar-On's transformation in order to cure him. A few days later, Superman visited Supergirl and invited her over to celebrate a Kryptonian celebration called "Day of Truth"Superman Vol 1 176 and introduce her to his son Jonathan. Kara was thrilled to finally talk to her family and meet her second cousin Jonathan. Afterwards, Clark revealed Kara that he and Lois were whole again after being split by an unknown but immensely powerful enemy, and history was changed in the process. Kara stated she would always be there for him, and promised help him fight whoever threatened him. Escape from the Phantom Zone After listening to the telepathic messages of a alleged Kryptonian emprisoned by Project Cadmus called Gayle Marsh (Psi), Kara enlisted Batgirl's help to break into a Cadmus black site. Although it was revealed Gayle wasn't Kryptonian but she was trying to find a way to travel to the Phantom Zone, Supergirl and Batgirl became friends during that case. Several days after her meeting with Kal, Supergirl had to attend a clean energy expo sponsored by TychoTech, Simon Tycho's old firm. TychoTech stole Kryptonian dangerous techonology from the D.E.O. and created a device powered by energy siphoned from Phantom Zone. Supergirl needed to be in the event to make sure that nobody got hurt. Kara met Barbara Gordon before the unveiling and recognized her right away. Magog attacked Supergirl during the ceremony and their battle broke the device down. Both Batgirl and Supergirl were thrown into the Phantom Zone. There they were captured by Xa-Du, the Phantom Zone's first inmate. Xa-Du had captured Psi, intending to coerce her into opening a rift to escape from the Zone, but she encased herself into a psionic bubble. So Xa-Du was boiling other Phantom Zoners over and turning their souls into fuel for his armor in order to make himself powerful enough to break her shell. Batgirl and Supergirl managed to escape, and Batgirl faced Xa-Du while Supergirl reached Psi out. Both girls managed to defeat the villain and Psi sent them back home. After their adventure, Barbara and Kara praised each other, and Barbara stated Kara could ask her help whenever she needed her. In the meantime, Emerald Empress got to build a team to destroy Supergirl. Superman Revenge Squad Hank Henshaw, turned back into Cyborg Superman, and five other Superman enemies -Zod, Mongul, Metallo, Eradicator and Blanque- allied themselves to destroy the Man of Steel. Blinded and cornered, Kal-El took his wife and son to the Fortress, sent his cousin a distress call and tried to fight the six villains at once. The Superman Revenge Squad was about to kill him when Supergirl swooped down and took her cousin away. The Superman Family and the Revenge Squad battled. Kara fought Cyborg Superman, but when Zod appeared to blow up Lois and Jon's escape ship, Supergirl got utterly mad and attacked him. Unfortunately he smashed her into the ground. Zod sent the rest of the Superman Family to the Zone and decided to kill the last member of the House of El, but Superboy -riding a Kryptonian battle suit- distracted Zod long enough for Kara recovering. During the battle Supergirl struck Zod and bashed Metallo. However Zod managed to get his own family out of the Zone and leaving Earth together with them. After the battle, Superman and Supergirl freed the Superman Family but agreed to leave Cyborg Superman in there. The Girl of No Tomorrow Emerald Empress put together a new Fatal Five team to destroy Supergirl, made up of Selena, Magog, Indigo, a clone of Solomon Grundy and herself. In order to destroy the Girl of Steel and erase her legacy, they scrambled her powers and leaked that her father was Cyborg Superman and was put under her custody. Although the Fatal Five were defeated and the Emerald Empress sent back to the future, the National City townsfolk stopped trusting Supergirl, Catherine Grant started campaigning against the young hero, and the D.E.O. cut ties with her to save face. Kara's adoptive parents quit their jobs and the whole family moved out, but Supergirl was determined to keep protecting National City, unaware that Mister Bones is plotting against her and Mister Oz mercy-killed her father. Shortly after cutting ties with the D.E.O., Supergirl helped stop Superwoman when the latter went on a rampage. After calm Lana down, Kara helped her get a friend of hers infected with Red Kryptonite back to normal. Then both women were attacked by an Almeracian soldier looking to claim the "Maxima" name, but the real Maxima joined them in bringing the pretender down. Plain Sight Although the Fatal Five were defeated, their actions left Supergirl in a very precarious situation. In order to control her overwhelming powers, Kara visited Kong Kenan and his master I-Ching per Superman's advice. I-Ching taught Kara meditation routines to bring her powers under control, which came in handy when Supergirl and the Chinese Super-Man headed to Mongolia to solve a conflict between a Rocket Red Brigade member and several frightened civilians. Nonetheless, Supergirl was facing bigger troubles. She was considered dangerous and untrustworthy by the National City's residents, who couldn't forget her father was the Cyborg Superman. Director Bones had taken direct control of the D.E.O.'s National City branch and was determined to get dangerous parahumans like Supergirl under control. As his agents patrolled the schools, searching for clues to discover her secret identity, search-and-capture squads were deployed every time Supergirl intervened to save lives. At the same time, Kara Danvers' boss Cat Grant, who also felt betrayed by the Cyborg Superman's business, was campaigning against her. Chased by the D.E.O. and hated by the townsfolk, Kara briefly wondered if she should bother with a secret identity despite her parents' asking her to lay low for a while. Mister Bones started to send out mind-controlled parahumans after her: Strange Visitor, Deceilia, and the Evolutionist. Nonetheless, all of them were talked down or beaten down by Supergirl, who guessed the DEO was after them and Bones was being helped by some expert in mind-controlling and brainwashing. Working jointly, Cameron Chase, Shay Veritas and Lar-On discovered Bones was working with, and being manipulated by, Mokkari. Mokkari captured Shay straight after she found out about his schemes, forcing Kara and her allies to go on the attack after a failed attempt to reason with Bones on Cameron's part. As Supergirl confronted Bones and Mokkari -at the same time saving their lives from an overzealous metahuman-, Cameron and Lar broke into the DEO's base, rescued Chase and hacked in the database, sending all information regarding Mister Bones's dirty dealings to Benjamin Rubel, who had decided to help Supergirl after talking to people saved by the Girl of Steel. Ben spread the data through the CatCo Worldwide Media's app, ruining Bones' reputation. At the end, Supergirl delivered a public speech, stating she wasn't perfect and she would always make mistakes, but she promised to work for earning everydoby's trust. No Justice When the Source Wall got cracked and several Justice League teams left to save Colu from the Omega Titans, Supergirl and Green Arrow remained on Earth. However, Supergirl found the Titans had arrived on Earth first when she was leaving the Earth's atmosphere. During the Crisis, Supergirl and Batgirl work together to find Green Arrow, but Supergirl is attacked by Brainiac 2.0 as looking for Oliver Queen around the Fortress of Solitude. The Dark Gods When a mysterious insanity makes people across the world swear off their old gods and riot violently as proclaiming the coming of "the dark gods", Supergirl is mind-controlled into attacking Wonder Woman. Both women battle across the skies of Washington, D.C. until Wonder Woman snares Supergirl in her Lasso of Truth and commands Kara to tell her everything she knows about the dark gods. Instead, Supergirl blacks out and collapses. Supergirl comes around later, mercifully free from mind control, and finds the dark gods have already arrived, and one of them is pummelling an armored man mercilessly. Supergirl knocks Savage Fire with a double fist attack but her magic aura weakens the Girl of Steel. As Savage Fire vanishes, Wonder Woman's brother Jason helps Supergirl land safely and introduces himself. Supergirl, Jason and the Justice League decide approach the leader of the dark gods, King Best, who is standing still. Unfortunately, King Best absorbs their combined might when they come near from him and wishes them away. Man of Steel Kara attends a ceremony to honor everything her cousin had done for Metropolis. Later, she hears the Fortress of Solitude's alarm and heads to the place. She gets horrified when she finds the base demolished and the Bottle City of Kandor smashed down. Kara and Kal -who had arrived first- burst into tears and head out to find the culprit. Supergirl first goes back to National City to check on her family and friends and then heads towards Metropolis to meet with her cousin, who is already under attack of an unknown alien who calls himself Rogol Zaar and has sworn cleansing the universe from Kryptonians. Kara and Kal attack right away, the former blind with rage, but not even their combined might is enough to stop Rogol. Rogol Zaar knocks Supergirl away, blasts Superman down and is about to run his axe through the Man of Steel when the incoming arrival of a Green Lantern makes him run away mysteriously. Supergirl decides to fly off and look for Rogol. Supergirl makes a stop at the Fortress to clean up the mess and retrieves an undamaged Phantom Zone Projector. Back on Metropolis, Supergirl is busy searching her now missing cousin and saving people when she's approached by the Justice League, already aware of Rogol Zaar's crimes. As Wonder Woman tries to reassure her, Supergirl realizes Superman would want to take Rogol off world. A quick telescopic scan confirms her cousin is lying on the Moon, unconscious and badly wounded. Kara retrieves Kal and takes him to the Hall of Justice where he receives medical treatment. Suddenly, Superman realizes where Rogol Zaar is hiding, and bolts out, leaving her dejected cousin behind. Unwilling to be left behind of protected, Supergirl picks up the Phantom Zone Projector when she spots Superman and Rogol Zaar battling beyond the atmosphere, joins the fight and sends Rogol into the Zone. When her cousin argues they can't toss every trouble into the Phantom Zone, Kara argues back that no, they can't, but that monster deserves it as far as she and Kryptonian law are concerned. Later, Kara and Kal are building a memorial for Kandor. Since they know nothing about Rogol other than his claims of destroying Krypton, Supergirl decides to leave Earth for a short while in order to investigate. The Killers of Krypton Supergirl sets out to find out the truth about Rogol Zaar's claims in spite of her cousin begging her to take a breath and stay with him. She believed she had put her pain and anger to rest, but Rogol's actions and words brought her post traumatic stress disorder and survivor guilt back to the forefront. Kara gets Hal Jordan scan Rogol's battleaxe and confirms someone powerful who doesn't want to be found is behind his actions and hiding the truth about Krypton. Determined to get answers, Kara builds a spaceship, dons a solar collector suit and takes off towards Mogo, accompanied by Krypto. | Personality = Kara was a kind, sweet, compassionate girl when she still lived in Krypton. However, the circumstances of her arrival on Earth (being placed in suspended animation by her father and waking up two decades later to find herself stranded in an alien world long after her planet was gone) soured her character, which Superboy noted when he time-travelled.Supergirl Vol 6 25 For a long while she was depressed over her situation, feeling alone, friendless and unable to fit in Earth or somewhere. She was still a good girl at heart that tried to help people , but after several months of endless battles and conflict she was downcast and above all very, very mad. So mad that she became a Red Lantern. However, her time in the Red Lantern Corps served as a catharsis which helped her pull through. After losing her Red Ring Kara was still troubled but she was more optimistic and good-natured, and she made a real effort to fit in, make friends and become a hero. When she starts working for the D.E.O. she has become the kind of hero who will beat criminals up but also try to help them. Thus she ended up a lot like the girl she was on Krypton. Secret Identity: Kara Danvers Kara created her "Kara Danvers" identity when she started to work for the D.E.O. She began wearing a pair of glasses, and an holographic gadget built into her turned her into a brunette (a nod to the Kryptonian comb used by her original incarnation). Her "Kara Danvers" persona was a bit of an awkward tomboy that didn't quite fit in; not entirely an act due to her stranger in a strange land status. Relationships with allies * Superman: Due to tampering to the timline by a powerful entity, Superman and Supergirl's relationship was uneasy and troubled for a long time. Kara was still reeling from the loss of Krypton whereas Kal had gotten over it long ago, and it drove a wedge between both cousins. Also, Kara wasn't initially sure that she could trust Superman or believe his claims of being her cousin . However, Superman wanted to help her and stay close to her, although he wouldn't force her to accept his help. After Kara's Red Lantern ordeal was over, they started to rekindle their strained relationship slowly until Superman asked her to take over before his death. . As a result of Superman's personal timeline being relatively restored, they seem to be as close as they were before Flashpoint. * Lois Lane-Kent: Kara barely knew and seldom met Lois Lane. When the Pre-Flashpoint timeline was partially restored, so was their relationship. When Superman paid Kara a visit, she asked how Lois was doing right away, and later both women exchanged gossip while having dinner. * Jon Kent: Kara loves her youngest cousin and enjoys his company. He has asked stuff about the Kryptonian side of his family, and she has noted Jon looks just like his father. * Siobhan Smythe: Siobhan became Kara's first real friend after her arrival. They bonded over being immigrants looking to start a new life. However they had an argument when Kara decided to leave the planet. Kara intended to apologize when she returned, but then she thought her friend was better off without her. Although Siobhan tried to reach out to Kara when the she became a Red Lantern, Kara wouldn't dare go near Siobhan and apologize afterwards, blaming herself for the end of their friendship. * Batgirl: Kara and Barbara developed a quick friendship when both heroines teamed up to break an inmate out of a clandestine Cadmus Lab. Kara was a big Batgirl fan before ever meeting her, and Batgirl likes the younger hero. Kara also guessed Barbara's secret identity when the latter went to National City. * Power Girl: Supergirl and Power Girl bonded quickly after meeting and acknowledging they were the same person. Power Girl wasn't exactly impressed with her younger self's competence, but she cared for Supergirl and admitted that she was also a hot-headed and impulsive teenager. Unfortunately, Supergirl felt pretty pathetic compared to her adult version. * Guy Gardner: Guy functioned as a sort of mentor to Kara during her time in the Red Lanterns, worrying about her and trying to guide her and teach her how to control and harness her rage. Kara resented a bit being called "kid", but she respected Guy. * Bleez: Kara and Bleez were friends when both girls served in the Red Lantern Corps. Bleez was glad to see another girl in the team and liked Kara but wasn't afraid to call her out when the younger girl made a mess. * Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers: Jeremiah and Eliza are Supergirl's D.E.O. "handlers" and foster parents. At the beginning Kara didn't know what to expect when Director Chase assigned them as her parents, but she respected them for trying to look after her, and became a pretty overprotective daughter. * Cat Grant: Cat is her boss at Catco. Kara is respectful of Cat's reporting skills, but would rather not incur her wrath. * Maxima: Kara and Maxima became good friends during their time in Crucible Academy. Maxima admired Kara to the point of developing an unrequited crush on her. Although Kara left Crucible, both heroes kept being friends. Romances Kara's love life was pretty awful in the beginning. Her first crush was H'el, and she broke up with him as soon as she realized he was a lying, genocidal madman. She looked back on that "relationship" like a terrible mistake born from stupidity and despair. During a joint mission between the Justice League United and the Legion of Super-Heroes, Brainiac 5 hinted that Kara and him would be in a relationship in a future. | Powers = :* :* In order to get out of a trap created by Cyborg Superman, Kara disrupted the frequency of the machine by screaming at a certain frequency. | Abilities = * : Kara was taught how to fight in Krypton as part of her trials, and in Crucible Academy. * : Kara can speak fluent English and Kryptonian. She has been studying all Earth's languages but she thinks she is bad at most of them. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Supergirl's sensitive sense can be overpowered, such as when Lobo tossed a sonic grenade under her feet and knocked her unconscious. - * Solar Energy Dependancy | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Red Lantern Ring | Notes = | Trivia = * Supergirl is known as the Girl of Steel and the Girl of Tomorrow. * Supergirl is the first member of the Red Lantern Corps who has managed to destroy her own ring and survive without one and without having any help from a Blue Power Ring, only because she was able to absorb enough yellow sunlight due to being at Earth's yellow sun when it happened. | Recommended = | Links = }} es:Kara Zor-El (Tierra 0) fr:Kara Zor-El (Terre-Primaire) pt:Kara_Zor-El (Terra Primal) Category:Adventurers Category:Justice League United members Category:Government Agents Category:New 52 Characters Category:Bartenders Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Empowered by Equipment